


Green and Bright

by Dresupi



Category: Captain America (Movies), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - No Powers, Eggnog Belly Shots, F/M, Flight Attendant!Natasha, Gift Fic, Hook-Up, Mentioned Bucky Barnes/Wanda Maximoff, Romanogers Secret Santa, Smut, World Traveler!Steve
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-03
Updated: 2017-01-03
Packaged: 2018-09-14 12:57:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,107
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9182749
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dresupi/pseuds/Dresupi
Summary: Steve is a kind-hearted traveler without a room for the weekend.  It's a good thing Natasha is feeling particularly giving this holiday.  ;)





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Ayooheather](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ayooheather/gifts).



> Title comes from the song ‘Mele Kalikimaka’ (I listened to the She&Him version for this).

_“Are you freaking KIDDING me right now?”_

Steve was two shakes past pissed off.  But he still wasn’t nearly as mad as the woman standing in front of him.  Of course, if he had a little four-month-old baby tucked into a baby sling on the front of him, a tired, half-asleep husband, and a four-year-old who was literally bouncing off the walls, _on top_ of being told that there weren’t enough seats on the flight leaving that evening, well…he _might_ be able to get there.   

“MONDAY?” the woman sputtered.  “The first flight you can book with us all together is MONDAY? MONDAY isn’t going to work! Monday isn’t going to get me home in time to eat my mother’s famous turkey dinner.  Monday isn’t going to get me home in time to catch up with my father.  Monday isn’t Christmas anymore, CARL.”

“I’m sorry, ma’am. But there are only two seats left on that flight.  Your husband could catch the next available flight at midnight…” ‘Carl’ answered sheepishly.  “There simply aren’t any more seats.”   

“We fly together,” the woman said adamantly. 

Steve shifted his carry-on bag to the other shoulder, pressing his hand to his mouth to stifle a yawn.  He was just so damn tired.  And he didn’t really feel like arguing with a shitty airline about a mysteriously canceled flight.  It was Christmas Eve for Pete’s sake.  He was supposed to be on a plane to L.A at this very moment.  

It was supposed to touch down in Cali sometime around eight p.m.  And then he was going to somehow flag down a taxi and get dropped off at Bucky and Wanda’s for Christmas.   Well…it was actually _his_ apartment, but while he was touring the world and finding himself, it was sublet to Bucky and Wanda.  So, for all intents and purposes, it was Bucky and Wanda’s.     

Australia had been a fun part of his world tour, but he was more than ready for a home-cooked meal and a familiar bed.  Even if it was stuffed into the guest room.     

Finally, with a whispered curse, Angry-mother-of-surprisingly-calm-baby was through giving the airline employee what for, and she’d stomped over to where her dozing husband was currently leaning against a pillar. 

Steve stepped forward, sliding his ticket towards the employee, who took one look at his flight number and rolled his eyes.  “Yes, well…I’m afraid it’s the same problem as the last customer…your flight’s been canceled.” 

He sighed.  “Can I ask why?  Or is it a matter of national security or something?” 

“A technical glitch.” 

“You’re joking.” 

“I wish I was, sir.” 

“You’re stranding me here in Hawaii because of a technical glitch???” 

“I’m sorry.  Like I was telling the customer in front of you—” 

“One second, one second…”  Steve let his carry-on drop to the ground. “Let’s pretend you’re not lumping us all together like cattle.  And let’s pretend that this ISN’T a screw-up of EPIC proportions on YOUR part, okay?  Let’s pretend those two things and move on to the fact that your mess of an airline deleted my flight and is single handily ruining Christmas for everyone on said flight.  And then I want you to remember that when you speak to me again.” 

“Mr…” the attendant began, glancing down at the ticket to read his name “Rogers. We can get you on a flight later tonight…it’ll put you in L.A tomorrow morning…I’m sorry, it’s the best we can do.” 

“Is my seat on the same flight as that woman wanted?”  Steve asked, gesturing over his shoulder at the family currently standing beside one of the large pillars.   

“Yes, but it’s not coach.  It’s first class.”  ‘Carl’ said it slowly, like Steve was stupid or something.  

“So…if you gave it to them, they could all fly together?” he asked.

“If you wanted to give up your seat, then yes, it could be given to one of—” 

“Give it to them.  I’ll take a flight out on Monday,” he said definitively.  

He took his ticket for Monday, taking a step back from the kiosk and wondering to himself if he was going to be able to find a place to stay in Honolulu for the weekend, or if he was going to have to sleep in the first class lounge.

The shriek from the woman brought him out of his thoughts and she scanned the crowd for him before spotting him and running over to hug him tightly.  

He laughed, telling her repeatedly that it was no big deal. “It’s really no trouble.  Have a happy holiday, ma’am…”   

It didn’t stop her from making the baby hug him, though, before they left to go find the gate for their flight.  

Steve sighed, leaning against the now vacated pole and settling in to get comfortable while he figured out what the hell he was going to do.

“I saw that, you know…” said a voice to his immediate left.  “That was a nice thing you did for those people…” 

He looked into the deep green eyes of a woman.  He recognized her in her tight blue skirt and matching jacket as one of the flight attendants for the airline he’d just walked away from. She had long red hair. Average height.  Hourglass figure.  Not that he was looking. Okay, he’d been looking.  He’d have to have been dead not to notice her. “Thank you…” he paused, hoping against hope that she’d fill in her name.  

“Natasha Romanoff.” She shifted her bag to her other arm so she could offer her hand. 

“Steve Rogers,” he offered, taking her hand. 

“Are you traveling for business or pleasure, Steve Rogers?” 

“Pleasure, mostly.  Going to visit some friends in L.A.”   

“Oh, so you live in Australia?” she asked, seemingly interested in what he had to say.  Steve wasn’t sure he was worth her interest.     

“No, I’m…uh…traveling the globe.”  He shifted uncomfortably.  It sounded really stupid when he said it out loud. 

She nodded knowingly.  “Well…I just thought it was really nice of you to give the ticket to that family…and I’d like…if you’re willing…to buy you a drink in the hotel bar.” Her smile was radiant. Spread across her face. He probably looked like an idiot.  Staring at her with stars in his eyes.  He wasn’t really being a very good world traveler.  Wasn’t coming off very worldly.   

But was he willing?  Hell yes.  But he really couldn’t tell if it was simply a nice gesture or something more than that.  He nodded anyway.  He could figure it out while drinking said drink. 

* * *

Natasha fumbled with the key card.  It was difficult enough to open these stupid doors without also trying to maneuver her good-Samaritan, Baja hoodie wearing, muscular blond companion through said door with her. 

It was nice that he had the hoodie, though.  She could lead him around by the drawstrings. 

She’d really just meant to buy the guy a drink. 

* * *

“Dos Moscow Mules,” she told the bartender, holding up two fingers. Steve wasn’t picky, according to his own admission, so she just ordered what she was getting anyway. 

She shot him another smile, taking note of how his gaze kept shifting down to her legs.  To where they were crossed.  As a flight attendant, she got checked out all day every day.  By every type of disgusting guy imaginable.  Natasha was pretty much an expert on pervy guys of all kinds.

And Steve didn’t seem like a pervy guy. 

Hell, she sometimes got distracted by her legs sometimes. She didn’t utilize the stair-stepper in the fitness room of every hotel she stayed at for nothing. 

“So…you’re traveling the world?” she asked, bouncing her leg slightly to jog his interest. 

“Uh…yeah…” he looked up at her face, smiling nervously.  “Yeah…I visited China, Nepal, Japan, New Zealand, Australia…”  He trailed off, scratching the back of his neck.  “I was just trying to spend Christmas with some friends…” 

Natasha made a sympathetic sound, reaching over to touch his arm.  She hesitated for a split second, unsure if the gesture was welcome or not.  But with the first tentative brush of her fingers, he smiled and glanced down at her hand.  She let her touch linger, took in the smoothness of his skin.  The blond hairs covering his forearm.  The warmth. 

“I’m sorry your plans fell through…” she said in what she hoped was a genuine tone.  She didn’t want to throw out her work voice.  That fake voice she reserved for annoying passengers.  Dripping with saccharine. 

Steve shrugged.  “What about yours?  Don’t you have a boyfriend or something to go home to?” 

Natasha shook her head, removing her hand and folding both of them in front of her.  “Nope.  No boyfriend.  No husband.  No girlfriend either.  Seems like people don’t really like being in a relationship with someone who’s never in the same city for longer than a week…” 

He chuckled, “Pretty much works the same way with someone who’s trying to travel the world.  Something about settling down…” 

“Settling down is something you do when you find your soulmate,” Natasha said.  “And anyone who thinks you’re going to find your soulmate within the same ten-mile radius of where you grew up is severely delusional.” 

Steve smacked the top of the bar excitedly, causing her to jump. “See…my thoughts exactly.  Brooklyn’s a big place, but come on.” 

“You’re a Brooklyn boy?” Natasha peered into his blue eyes.  “I’ve never actually had a drink with a Brooklyn boy before.” 

He smirked, the corner of his mouth twitching upward in a way that she wasn’t ashamed to say _did things_ for her.  “Well, sweetheart, you’re in for a treat.  Because everything they say about Brooklyn boys is true.” 

She bit her lip, leaning over on her elbow and propping her chin on her hand.  “What do they say about Brooklyn boys?” 

He laughed.  “I dunno, but I was hoping you would.” 

* * *

He was adorable.  And an excellent kisser, as she found out on the way up to her hotel room.  It seemed like the next logical step.  They got along.  He needed a place to stay.  She had a hotel room. 

The way his lips pulled at hers made her stupid with desire.  And her hormone addled brain tried in vain to remember just when exactly she’d last gotten her bells jingled. 

Didn’t really matter, though.  They were getting jingled tonight.  She was pulling him into the room by those hoodie drawstrings and he was following her, dumping their bags on the floor by the door and dutifully going exactly where she tugged him. 

Which was over to the bed. 

She dropped the strings then, reaching down to unbutton her blouse.  The jacket had come off even before they’d decided they were shacking up for the weekend.  Around the same time as their drinks arrived at the bar.  Around the time where she’d leaned over and kissed him because he looked so sad.  Talking about his botched holiday plans and drinking eggnog and eating turkey and stuffing…

She wasn’t sure about the turkey, but she could maybe help with some stuffing of some kind. 

Her blouse came off with her skirt and stockings, leaving her in very festive red lace underwear and bra.  Which she’d second guessed on wearing that morning when she put them on, but she was so happy she did. 

Steve’s eyes nearly bugged out of his head as he drank her in, pausing in mid shirt pull, which made her hum impatiently.  He finished pulling off his shirt and it was Natasha’s turn to stare.  To lick her lips as she realized just how thirsty she was for Mr. Tall, Blond, and Muscular. 

She stood, walking over to the stocked mini-fridge to get a bottle of water for the nightstand, reasoning that maybe they’d need it.  While she was there, she spotted a few small pint bottles of eggnog.  She pulled one out, showing it to Steve.  “Eggnog? There’s…also bourbon?” 

He grinned, reaching for it.  “Gimme.” 

* * *

Steve could honestly say that he’d never in his life drank eggnog shots out of someone’s belly button before. 

It was messy.  And kind of loud.  If you counted the giggling coming from the owner of the bellybutton and the loud slurping sounds he was making all while trying not to laugh himself.  Because he’d made it his personal goal to not let a drop of the sticky eggnog touch the sheets of the bed. 

A goal that was seemingly impossible, given the aforementioned giggling. 

He ran his tongue down her abdomen, following the last trail of eggnog as it crept slowly towards the waistband of her panties. 

Natasha’s giggling slowly morphed into something else.  A smile still graced her lips, but the sounds were decidedly more breathy. 

Steve liked those sounds.  Wanted more of those sounds.  He licked up the last of the eggnog, allowing his tongue to slide languidly along the lace.  To dip below the elastic.  To taste the skin there at her hip. 

She rocked up towards him, her hands playing with the lacy cups of her bra.  Her eyes dark with desire as he slowly tugged the red panties down over her hips and thighs. 

He propped up one of her long legs over his shoulder, kissing up along her thigh before nosing through the auburn curls at the apex. 

All semblance of giggling was gone, replaced by soft moans of frustration as he moved slightly to the left to lick a stripe up the crease of her thigh. 

Steve smirked and used his hands to gently push her thighs further apart, kneeling between them as he ran his thumbs over her, parting her folds and sliding in the slickness he found there.  His cock twitched in his briefs at the sight of her arousal. 

He finally leaned in, tongue sliding from her opening up to her clit.  She tasted raw, slightly tangy.  And he wanted more. 

* * *

As it turned out, Steve Rogers with his innocent blue eyes could work a clit like a champ. 

Natasha moaned and bucked up against him for what felt like hours, but turned out to be only minutes. Ten, maybe. 

His hands slid around to cup her ass, to hold her up off the mattress while his tongue flicked and lapped at her clit.  He moaned and hummed against her, fingers digging into her flesh as he brought her closer and closer to the edge. 

When she came, it was wrung out of her.  His tongue circled the small bundle of nerves until she couldn’t take it anymore, begging out and wriggling from his grasp as he sat up, wiping his mouth on the back of his arm. 

She reached for her purse on the bedside table, rummaging around until she found a condom. 

He rose up on his knees, pushing down his blue boxer briefs.  His cock sprang free, stiff and proud as it bobbed between his legs. 

Natasha bit her lip and held out the condom, watching with fascination as he ripped the foil and rolled it down over his length. 

She pushed him over to the side until he was on his back, his hard dick held fast in his hand as he watched her climb astride his hips. 

The stretch as she slid down on top of him was nothing short of exquisite.  She watched his face as his eyes squeezed shut, his lips parting in a moan as she slowly impaled herself. 

“Natasha…” he whispered, his hands already on her waist again, encouraging her to move.  He licked his lips, eyes trailing up her body as his hips thrust up shallowly, imploring her. 

She rose up again, pressing back down and repeating the action to get some kind of rhythm going. 

Steve was loud.  Talkative.  Blurting out how good it felt.  Bracing his feet on the bed to buck up into her.  Help her along. 

Her breasts bounced with the force of it.  Up and out of her bra.  Her hands went up to hold them still, to tease her nipples as she worked herself up again. 

His thumb appeared on her clit, rubbing gently and pushing her right over the edge again.  She clenched around him as his hips stuttered out his own release. 

Their movements slowed.  And when she opened her eyes, she expected to look down at him and regret what they’d done.  Regret doing this with a stranger that she’d just met. 

Except…she didn’t.  She looked down at his face, a thin sheen of sweat on his forehead.  Flushed cheeks and dilated pupils.  He smiled weakly up at her and she leaned down to kiss him. 

“You’re beautiful…” she whispered, wanting almost at once to take the words back.  Because while he WAS beautiful…she wasn’t sure that now was the time to tell him. 

“Isn’t that my line?” he teased, lips pulling at hers. 

“I dunno, is it?” 

“I’ll have to pick something else, I guess.  Gorgeous.  Breathtaking.  Absolutely jaw-dropping.”

Warm relief flooded her and she kissed him again, let her fingers run through his hair, mussing it and giving it that distinct ‘I just had sex’ look.  “Well,” she began.  “You might want to pick that jaw up off the floor because I’m gonna need it to be ready again in thirty minutes…” 

“You want to wait that long?” he asked, sitting up slowly.  “Because if needed, I can pick my jaw up and be ready to go again in as few as ten minutes.”  His grin was infectious.  She couldn’t help but return it.  And kiss it off him. 

She broke off the kiss, wrapping her legs around his back as he leaned against the tufted headboard behind them.  “Are you sure you’re okay with missing your Christmas with your friends?”

He laughed. “Look.  This is quite possibly the best Christmas I’ve had in years.  One, I’m not alone.  Two, I’m not a third wheel.  Three, here is a beautiful woman wrapped around me…one who let me drink eggnog out of her bellybutton…” he trailed off, pressing his lips softly to hers.  “There are no complaints.  Only praise and thanks.” 

“Plus…you know…we’re in Hawaii.  Mele Kalikimaka and all that…” she added. 

“Very true.  Hawaii is a place I haven’t truly visited yet…” 

“Well, allow me to be your tour guide…I’ve been here a lot.”

“Gladly…” he rolled her over until they were resting side by side on the pillows.  “I have to say, based on my stay so far, it’s my favorite.”    

**Author's Note:**

> I hope everyone is having a happy New Year so far!


End file.
